


Imma Steal Both Your Heart AND Your Lunch!

by HowAreYouGoodPerson



Category: McDonald's - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I had nothing better to do and I was bored okay?!, I'm sorry in advance., It's not even that good either but I might as well.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAreYouGoodPerson/pseuds/HowAreYouGoodPerson
Summary: It's a reader insert with the Hamburglar, what else do you want me to say?





	Imma Steal Both Your Heart AND Your Lunch!

It was just an ordinary day, ___ thought to herself as she sat out on the McDonald’s patio, lazily munching on some of the salty fries that accompanied her meal. Many of her coworkers wondered how she could eat the stuff at least once a week, every week, but the girl just had a fondness for the delicious fast food. The view in front of her was suddenly obscured, causing her eyes to wander upwards. 

    “Isn’t it a bit lonely out here for a beautiful girl such as yourself?” The strange man flopped into the chair in front of her, kicking his feet up on the table. ___ couldn’t help but laugh as she looked him up and down. 

    “You look like you’re about to rob a bank.”

    “Truth be told, the only thing I want to steal is your heart.”

    Despite how horribly cheesy the line was, a blush crossed the girl’s face. She averted her gaze, taking a swig of her [drink] while at it.

    “I do see you here every week you know, I decided I’d try and talk to you. I’ve never met a girl who looks as happy about a Big Mac as you, it’s really cute y’know.” The smile that crossed his face should’ve been illegal. 

    “T-thanks, I guess… What do you want from me though?”

    “As I said sweetheart…” He suddenly leaned over the small table, looming over ____. Her heart was pounding from his intense gaze.  
      
    “I want your heart.” If his phone hadn’t rung at that exact moment, ____ was pretty sure that they would’ve kissed despite not knowing each other. His eyes flicker to the screen, and he stood from his seat.  
          
    “Ah, sorry, work’s calling. I’ll see you later…”

    “_-____.”

 

    “____, what a beautiful name.”

    The man walked off, and ____ sighed in relief. Now she could eat her burger in pea- WHERE WAS HER BURGER?!   
    She looked off into the direction the man just left at, and saw him slipping a mask onto his face. He blew her a kiss as he bit into her burger, and ran off.

    ____ simply sat in shock.

    Did she really just swoon for the fucking Hamburgler?!


End file.
